Because I'm Tired Damnit!
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Oneshot]Naruto knew the universe had something against him. This fact was only confirmed when he was forced into an all night stake out with his rival, Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. The only thing I own is the plot bunny for this fanfic.

**Pairings:** None.

**Warning:** Mild cursing.

**Summary:** Naruto knew the universe had something against him. This fact was only confirmed when he was forced into an all night stake out with his rival, Sasuke.

Because I'm Tired, Damnit!

"So tired!" Naruto whined. D-rank missions had always made him want to tear his hair out in frustration, but this was the worst. He used to believe finding that woman's cat everyday was the worst mission, but the world had to prove him wrong.

His mission was a stake out. It sounded simple enough. All he had to do was guard a chest for the night. The chest didn't hold anything precious. The only reason the owner of the chest had requested guards for it was because his children tended to get into things, and the item in the chest was meant to be gift to his eldest daughter.

Again, it sounded simple, but there was one thing Naruto hadn't taken into consideration. He had woken up at five in the morning to get a head start on his training before meeting with his team, where he received his mission. It was now four in the morning the next day and his body was demanding rest.

Whoever said a person's eyes felt was heavy when their sleepy was lying. Naruto's eyelids felt like they were shriveling up, and he would bet ramen that his eyes looked puffy. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that the white in his eyes was turning a soft, pink, red color. He could feel it. How he felt it, he didn't know; he wasn't a medical nin. His eyes just felt very dry, and it made him think of the color red.

"Dobe, shut up."

Naruto rolled his dry eyes heavenward. Of course, the universe being the cruel, evil, ruthless being that it is, decided to pair Sasuke and himself to stand guard next to the chest while Sakura and Kakashi guarded the door from the outside.

To make matters worse, Sasuke didn't even look the slightest bit tired. His skin wasn't any paler (Naruto's was), his eyes weren't red and itchy (unlike Naruto), and he wasn't constantly blinking his eyes (which Naruto was). The lucky bastard was perfectly normal! Was Sasuke an insomniac?

"Teme," Naruto growled. He was in no mood for Sasuke's attitude. Sasuke was such a prick! He always acted like he was the leader, and better than everyone else, which he wasn't! Sure Sasuke was smart and had a few decent fighting moves, but nothing like Naruto's.

Naruto placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned. This action earned him a glare from Sasuke.

Now that just really burnt Naruto's ramen! He had only yawned and Sasuke had the audacity to glare at him! Well, sorry, but he had been up for the last _twenty-three_ hours! How long had Sasuke been up for? Hmm? Not as much as Naruto, that was for sure.

"Stupid Teme," he grumbled under his breath.

Naruto felt another yawn coming on, and tried to suppress it. His eyes watered, and chest puffed up, but the yawn wouldn't go away. It kept building in his chest until Naruto finally opened his mouth and let the yawn slip.

Something pinched him on his arm.

Naruto jumped and clamped his hand on his abused appendage. He glared at Sasuke, knowing that it had to be the other boy. No one else was in the room, and while Naruto may not have seen who had pinched him, Sasuke presence was enough to make him a suspect.

"Don't pinch me, Teme!" Naruto hissed under his breath.

Sasuke, being the jerk that he is, rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Then don't fall asleep."

"I am not falling asleep!" But as Naruto said that he blinked his eyes and felt another yawn working its way up his throat. His eyes began to water again, as he tried to hold the it down.

Sasuke was smirking at him, and if Naruto weren't so busy trying to stop his yawn he would have gladly wiped that smirk off Sasuke's smug face. Naruto promised that if he ever caught Sasuke yawning he would do something to get the sharingan user back for this night.

The yawn slipped through his lips, and before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke pinched the blond again.

Pulling his arm out of Sasuke's reach, Naruto gave his teammate a scathing look, which probably wasn't that impressive. Naruto had no delusions about what he looked like. In his sleepy state, he probably looked no more threatening than a bowl of soup. A cold bowl of soup; not even an inch deep.

"Do that again Teme and I'll pinch you back," Naruto warned. At least his voice wasn't affected by his lack of rest. In fact, it improved it. His voice sounded like a low growl.

"Oh really?" Did Naruto hear a challenge in Sasuke's tone? The prick was going down now!

"Yes, really!" Naruto hissed and proceeded to reach for Sasuke's arm, grab a bit of skin between two fingers, and twist it.

Sasuke pulled away, but made no sound of pain.

The sharingan was ablaze in Sasuke's eyes, and if Naruto wasn't so tired he might have been scared. At the moment his mind was cheering in victory at angering his rival. So he was quite surprised when he was punched in the face.

"Teme!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Outside the room Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and then the door separating them from Sasuke and Naruto. Coming from behind the door were strange noises that sounded a lot like a brawl. On occasion, Sakura could hear a curse coming from Naruto, or a snide remark from Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, and went back to the book he had been reading before the commotion behind the door had begun. "I was wondering how long until those two would start fighting."

Sakura gaped at her sensei. "You knew this was going to happen!"


End file.
